Saw
by HoldTheTruthForever
Summary: Not really a plot. Bart, Lisa, and Maggie are chosen to play Jigsaw's game.
1. Maggie

Maggie woke up in a dark room. She was attached to a strange device and there was a jar full of strange liquids suspended by wires to her right. A television standing a few feet away from her turned on by itself. A rather frightening puppet with a pale face, greasy black hair, and sporting a tuxedo appeared on the T. V. Maggie's binkie dropped out of her mouth and bounced across the floor. The puppet slowly turned to the frightened toddler and began talking in a deep voice.

"Hello Maggie Simpson. I want to play a game."

Maggie began clapping her hands and smiled.

"Ever since you were born, you have been nothing but trouble. You always take your father for granted. You never talk when you know you can and you tried to murder countless people. If you want to ever see your pitiful family again, you'll have to play my game."

Maggie's smile vanished. Every word was like a kick to the chest. Speaking of that, the device attached to her began to hurt.

"This is a trap I call: The Angel Trap, or the Ribcage Harness. The device will pull out your ribcage. You have exactly one minute to break free. In order to earn this freedom, you must plunge your hand into the jar of acid to obtain the key resting at the bottom. Live or die, the choice is yours. Let the game begin."

Maggie heard a device click and the timer overhead began to count down. (Epic Saw theme starts playing) She tried shaking free but the device only crushed her chest. Maggie knew there was only one way out. She quickly dove her hand into the acid and pulled it out. She began to scream and cry in pain as the acid started to disolve her hand. She reached in again and grabbed the key. But the intense pain wasnt over yet. Her wimpers turned into wails as tears ran down her face. The acid dissolved her hand down to the bone. Only a few small chunks of flesh still remain on her bony hand. Maggie sniffed and started to insert the key into the lock. She heard a sickening crack and her hand fell off. Maggie screamed and cried even louder, her helpless wails echoed throughout the entire warehouse. The key and remains of Maggie's hand fell out of her reach. She tried screaming no, but she was to choked up. She flailed and the stump of her hand smacked the side of the acid jar. The acid spilled over and most of it landed on Maggie's stomach. She began to kick and scream as the acid burned a hole through her belly. Her intestines and entrails started to pour out of her stomach. Maggie's screaming came to a halt when she heard a buzzer go off. She ran out of time. The ribcage harness pulled out in opposite directions and her tiny ribcage hung from the harness as her head slumped down.


	2. Lisa

**Aw man! I hate Lisa with a passion. I'll make sure she suffers.**

Lisa woke up in a dark room. She shook her head to find out if it was a dream, but it wasnt. Lights above her lit up at that moment. She looked around to find herself attached to a strange device. Her arms and legs were hooked up to cold metal contraptions. She was stuck in a bathroom that didn't look right at all. Lisa shrieked when she found a severed foot chained to the wall. Lisa then rolled her eyes. _Funny joke Bart. Now let me out. _An audio tape was actually in her hand. Lisa pressed the play button cautiously. The same grisly voice that has spoken to Maggie left a message.

"Hello Lisa Simpson. I want to play a game."

"I'm to old to play games. Just let me go."

The message continued. "For countless years, you have been ungrateful for living in a caring family. You are always being a smart-ass who crams your dissapointment down everyone's throat. You will meet a similar fate your sister has if you fail this challenge."

"Wait! What did you do to my sister!"

"The device you are in is called the twisting crucifix. It will slowly and painfully twist each limb off. How you escape? You can't. It's impossible. Live or die, the choice _was _yours. Let the game begin."

The tape ended. Lisa dropped the tape.

"Help! Help! Anyone there?"

(epic saw theme starts playing)

A rusty spike impaled Lisa's hands and feet. Lisa's plastic shoes broke and fell off. Blood squirted from her palms, staining her orange dress. Lisa gritted her teeth in an attempt not to scream. _I can't be the weak one here. I'll show this man that I am not weak. _Lisa's arms began to rotate. She began to scream and cry in pain. Bones in her upper arm began to snap and tear through her skin like wet paper. Blood squirted outwards in all directions. Lisa felt weak, alone, and scared. She began to cry louder, hopeing somebody would hear, but it was useless. Lisa's arms eventually snapped out of their sockets. Lisa screamed as she waved her bloody arm stumps through the air. Her once white pearls now looked like bloody Kidney Stones and her spiky hair now hung over her forehead. A television lowered from the ceiling and turned on by itself. It showed the hideous clown puppet. Lisa, too weak to lift her head, looked through her bangs to see the puppet. Lisa breathed heavily through her nose and sniffed, tears rolling down her blood coated face.

"Do you feel death Lisa? Do you now no the pain many good people have suffered."

Lisa huffed, "You are not a good person. You are just as jealous of my intellect."

"Even with the cold hands of death grasping your soul, you still insist that you are strong. You are not strong. Your intellect is what got you into this. And if you don't admit this, you shall meet a grisly fate."

"God will make sure you burn." It was the darkest thing Lisa has ever said. The puppet shook it's head.

"I am your god now. You have sealed your fate, and prepare to die."

The television turned off. Lisa's legs began to rotate.

"KILL ME! SOMEBODY KILL ME!" Lisa sobbed. She wanted the pain to end.

Lisa's knees bent back in the opposite direction, snapping in half instantly. Lisa's body collapsed to the floor spraying blood in all directions. She shook her arm and leg stumps in an attempt to wriggle across the floor. Jigsaw yelled from the loudspeaker in the corner, "DIE!"

A midevil pandulum dropped from the ceiling and began to swing from side to side.

"NO!" Lisa cried.

There was no escape. The pendulum started to cut through Lisa's stomach as she cried louder and louder. Her screams of pain and terror eventually halted suddenly. The pendulum sliced Lisa in half. As rats started to eat at her corpse, Jigsaw laughed evily.


	3. Bart

Bart awakened in a grimey bathroom, strapped to a chair, and he had a strange headgear attached around his skull. He blinked his eyes to make sure it wasnt a dream. Bart noticed that a scalpel was tied to his left index finger. The boy looked around the room and to his right, was a television that blinked to life on it's own. The same puppet began to speak. Bart tried to speak but that was impossible. Four metal hooks were wired into Bart's jaws.

"Hello Bart, I want to play a game. You've broken the law quite a few times. For years you've caused...some people torment. Now it's time to torment you the way you tormented them. The device on your head, is called: The Reverse Bear Trap. You have two minutes to escape it. How? You have to break your hands. Once you've broken enough bones to slip out of your straps, take the scalpel and cut out your left eye to obtain a key, which shall un-lock your head gear. Live or die, the choice is yours. Let the game begin." (Epic Saw Theme plays)

Bart sighed. He knew that there was only one, grisly, way of getting out of this. Bart leaned his head back as far as he could, and bashed the front of the head gear into his wrist. Bart groaned in pain. He took a deep breath and smashed his hand four times, each time, a sick bone cracking noise occured. Bart sobbed and he slid his shattered wrist out of the strap, and he untied the other. He wobbled out of the chair. With both hands free, Bart clenched the scalpel in his hand. He drew a deep breath and jammed the scalpel deep into his eye. Bart screamed, but not intetionaly in pain, but at the fact he stabbed the wrong eye. The key was in his left eye, not the right.

**1:03**

Bart pulled the scalpel out, his hand soaken in blood. Bart started to become nautious. He stabbed himself in the other eye, and screamed. Bart, now blind, dug his fingers through his eye socket, and pulled out his eye. The key fell out of his empty socket. Bart heard the key drop. He began to freak out, trying to find the key. Bart did manage to find something, but not the key, his eye. Feeling it in his hands made Bart throw up. The puke splashed against the metal plate in front of his face, and was reflected back to his face, making him vomit some more. Gore and vomit spread all over the dirty tiled floor.

**0:22**

A buzzer went off, indicating that twenty seconds remained. Bart yelled a mangled, "Help!"

He tried to feel around for a door or a window, but no prevail. The time was up, and the Bear Trap turned it's gears, and Bart's lower jaw flinged off. Bart was dead instantly, for that the trap tore his neck open, and his tongue slid out in a grotesque fashion. Back to the t.v. monitor, in the location where the tape was filmed, Billy was set down from the chair, and the ventriloquist revealed himself: Sideshow Bob. He began to chuckle evily, thinking about how he finally got his revenge. So he could now live in piece for the rest of his days.

**Thanx for reading. I know, I really need help, but I just had to get my pure hatred for Lisa off of my shoulders. Let me know if you guys want me to kill Marge and Homer. (Trap ideas plzzzzz!) **


End file.
